12 Days of Christmas
by jellieerollll
Summary: When Japan gets a gift while at the World Christmas Party in Paris, she tries to find out who her "secret admirer" is.
1. A Patridge in A Pear Tree

**_A Partridge in a Pear Tree_**

" _Ohayōgozaimasu_ ," greeted Japan. Germany nodded as the female pulled a chair and put her bag in it. She took off her coat and dusted off the remaining snow on herself before sitting down. Germany was drinking coffee while looking over some papers for the meeting. Japan called a waiter to take her order as Germany polished some details about the general World Meeting to wrap up some things.

Japan didn't mind Christmas because it meant relaxation and joy after many long meetings to wrap up the year. But she did mind the year-end meetings because it took most of her time, well; it was the price she did have to pay for being part of the G8.

"You're early today," commented Germany. She said, "I was wondering if I could help you out."

" _Ja_ , you can. Could you start arranging the papers?" Germany asked. Japan did as she was told as she also ate her breakfast as they waited for Italy. Around ten minutes later, they were getting ready to leave when they were approached by Taiwan.

"Hi Japan!" greeted Taiwan. Japan returned it with a nod as she bought out something from her bag. The Taiwanese bought out a rather large box from her handbag and handed it to Japan. The box was wrapped in a cute polka-dotted, blue and white wrapper and it was topped by a blue ribbon. It was pretty light. "I found this in front of your door but you already left so I wanted to give this to you!" explained Taiwan.

"In front of my door?" She asked before finding a note taped to the side of the box. She read it silently as Germany and Taiwan looked over her shoulders, "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave me…"

"Partridge in a pear tree?" continued Germany. Japan untied the ribbon and cautiously opened the box. Inside sat a cute plush toy of a partridge on top of a perfectly preserved pear. She internally squealed as how cute the toy was, with beady eyes and a lovely color combination of green, yellow, and blue.

"It's adorable!" cooed Taiwan. Germany asked, "Who's it from?"

That question stopped both female nations from cooing to think to a bit. Japan looked both inside and outside the box to find any clue, however she found none. She looked behind the note and still found nothing.

"There's no one written here," she said. Taiwan raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She nodded before closing the box and putting it in her bag. They went put on their winter coats before going out to face the snowy path to the hotel where the Meeting was being held.

"Looks like someone likes you," said Germany as they began to walk to the building. Japan blushed as Taiwan giggled. "And looks like they're putting in a lot of effort," she added, further intensifying the blush on Japan's face. They walked to the building as Parisians went on with the day.

* * *

Thought I'd do something different for Christmas this year. I hope I would have the time to upload a chapter everyday since my exams are fast-approaching. Which also means projects and lessons are gonna hit me in the face hard if I don't study well. -_-'

 _ **Chapter Notes:**_

Ohayōgozaimasu (Jp.) - Good morning

Ja (Ger.) - Yes


	2. Two Turtledoves

_**Two Turtledoves**_

The next day, Japan had several meetings to go to. She did her usual morning routine before meeting with America and England to go to her first meeting, the UN meeting.

"So anything interesting yesterday, Japan?" America asked, trying to make small talk. Japan replied, "Nothing much, America-san."

The silence was bought back once again as America pouted. They kept walking towards the building as America tried to formulate another question to break the silence.

"Oh yeah, did you get any gifts yet Japan?" asked America. "I got one yesterday," she answered.

"Who's it from?" America asked. Japan shrugged, "The gift was in front of my door."

"No clues?" England asked. Japan shook her head. America grinned, "Sweet! It's time for the hero to find Japan's secret admirer!"

"Calm down you twat," sighed England. "Her admirer's going to show up sooner or later," he said. Japan silently agreed with England.

As Japan went to her seat in between Jamaica and Jordan, she was greeted by the friendly nations as she replied back politely. She was given a hug by Italy, who was pulled away by Romano, shouting at him "for the pizza last night." When she arrived to her seat, she saw something in her seat which her seat neighbors had somehow not noticed. It was a bird cage that had a thin cloth over it. Inside were two doves, leaning on each other as they seemed to be asleep.

Only a few nations knew that she took care of birds back in her house, so she wondered who her secret admirer was. She took the bird cage and gently set it down on the floor, careful not to wake the birds up. She sat down on the chair then she noticed something embroidered on it.

"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave me…"

Japan tilted her head in wonder. Her admirer took the song serious and cleverly enough to give her literal doves. She was amazed by how her admirer knew what she liked. Nevertheless, she smiled and shook her head before putting the embroidered cloth back on the cage.

The meeting dragged on for three hours before Germany called a break due to the heavy tension between Denmark and Sweden about "something really stupid from the past" as Norway put it. Even Italy, who was mostly oblivious to the atmosphere, sensed the heavy atmosphere between the two Nordics.

As she got up from her chair, she was approached by Hungary. She grinned, "Anymore gifts from your admirer?"

Japan looked straight at Hungary, "Taiwan told you?"

Hungary nodded. Japan shook her head before pointing to the bird cage under the table. She exclaimed, with green eyes wide, "Turtledoves?!"

"What turtledoves?" asked a male voice. Both female nations turned to England and France who had been passing behind them. Japan was shaking her hand in dismissal but Hungary couldn't hold in her fangirling, "Two turtledoves from her secret admirer!"

"My, my, is someone taking a liking towards _mademoiselle_ Japan?~" France said, twirling one of his blonde locks before he put an arm around Japan's shoulders pulling her closer. England promptly pushed away France from the Nipponese, while glaring at the said nation. Before they got into another fight, Hungary pulled away Japan from the two blondes.

"I know they have sexual tensions but do they need to bicker, like, every hour?" Hungary sighed as they arrived outside the room. Japan silently muttered, "I still ship them though."

"Say Japan, do you have any clue who your secret admirer is?" asked Hungary, as they went outside for some fresh air. Japan shook her head, before smiling, "Although they're really sweet…"

* * *

Anyone wanna give a go at guessing who Japan's secret admirer is?

Chapter Notes:

Mademoiselle (Fr.) - Miss


	3. Three French Hens

**_Three French Hens_**

When Japan arrived at the meeting room where the G8 meeting was being held, she was immediately greeted by Italy who dragged her inside. Inside the room, she heard clucks from hens that America, France, and England were chasing. The other nations were watching bemusedly (although not that bemusedly on Germany's part), as the three chased the hens around the room.

"Italy-kun, what's happening?" Japan asked, although it was pretty obvious by now. Italy answered, complete with hand gestures, "When me and Germany got here, there were three hens in your chair then China arrived and tried to catch the hens to cook us lunch later but then he scared off the hens then America and big brother France arrived-"

Italy was cut off by America zooming past them as one of the hens found its way outside. Soon, the other two hens found their way to the hallway too. Japan noticed that one of the hens held England's wand in its beak.

Half an hour later, America, England, and France managed to catch the hens and put them in a cage that Russia somehow had. All of them didn't bother asking the tall nation why he was carrying the cage around.

" _Mein gott_ , we're already behind schedule," sighed Germany, once everyone was settled. England huffed, "Can we just get this bloody meeting started already?"

After the meeting, that was a half-day meeting, Japan and Italy waited for Germany as he fixed up his papers. While waiting for the blonde, they were idly talking about food and cute animals. Germany soon arrived, as they went to a nearby restaurant Italy recommended. As the waiter took their order, one of the hens from earlier suddenly jumped on their table, scaring the people in the restaurant.

"Where did that chicken come from?!"

"A chicken?!"

Italy hid behind Germany from the hen. The hen stopped in front of Japan and they now only noticed that it was holding a piece of paper in its beak.

 _"On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave me…"_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Notes:**_

Mein gott (Ger.) - My God


	4. Four Calling Birds

_**Four Calling Birds**_

After the French hen incident, Japan simply gave the hens to China, mainly because she didn't know where to put them and he was asking if he could have them instead. The next day, she only had one meeting that was the Asian Meeting.

As the meeting went on, she was eliminating her list of suspects. There was America, Greece… But she really didn't have any evidence that was pointing to them. Although she knew that her admirer wasn't in the room, because she didn't receive anything when she got to the room. There was also France, because who else would send literal French hens, especially when they were in Paris? She still had a long list of suspects to think about when lunch break came around. This time, she ate lunch with Greece and Turkey, who had just come from the European Meeting. She waited for them just outside snow covered garden as she fiddled with her green scarf.

Japan frowned. Why had she been expecting another gift? It's not like anyone looked at her in romantic way, so why would they spoil her on the first three days? Had they been just playing around with her emotions? Japan lived long enough to learn that countries could fall in love just like any other person, but it just happened very rarely. She remembered the time when she was a young nation, when Rome came over, constantly declaring his "love" for China. It certainly hadn't ended well.

She sighed, was she only going to be a wallflower for the countries?

She noticed the two nations who were as always, bickering. She shook her head, why couldn't they just get along?

"Hi Japan," Greece greeted, yawning. Turkey pushed away Greece who glared at him, "Heya, Japan!"

She waved at them, "Where do you guys want to eat?"

The question caused another argument between the two. Japan shook her head, a frown on her face from her disheartened thoughts about her admirer. The two countries noticed the rather sad sigh from her at one point where they just glared at each other. Greece was first to ask, "What's wrong Japan?"

"Yeah," Turkey elbowed Greece as the latter glared at him "What's with the frown?"

"It's nothing," she lied. The two silently decided not to press any further. The trio simply settled to eat at the hotel's restaurant as snow started to dust the French capital, covering everything in a light blanket.

Once they were done eating, they just hung out for the rest of the afternoon. Despite Japan's rejection of letting the two men accompany her to her room, they still accompanied her with no questions asked.

"I do not see why this is necessary," Japan said as they got into the elevator. Turkey smiled, "Give us a reason why we can't."

Japan couldn't give a valid answer as the kitten that Greece had somehow managed to bring into the hotel, snuggled into her arms. Greece sleepily said, "It seems to like you."

The elevator got to the floor that Japan stayed on. France's hotels were too extravagant in her opinion. She prefers the country houses more due to the fact that it was more cozy. And some of the paintings on the wall were just too extravagant to be put in hotels.

As they approached her room, she saw something on her door handle which had her brighten up. On the door handle was a small cherry pink box, which was the color of her favorite kimono. It had cherry blossoms all over the box in a darker shade of pink. There was a small, red ribbon which sealed the box and also tied it to the door handle.

She gave the kitten to Greece before she untied it from the handle. She carefully removed the ribbon from the small box. Inside, she saw four of her favorite sweets from her house. There were four of her favorites, each with a picture of a songbird taped to the front.

"On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave me..."

"That's sweet," Turkey said. "Whoever he is, he sure knows you well," Greece added.

"A guy? How did you know?" Japan asked. Greece shrugged, "I guessed."

* * *

I have a headcanon that Rome had fallen in love with China once, like he had with Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt. But this wasn't the happiest as China kept rejecting him, hearing all the rumors surrounding Rome conquering his neighbors. But China knows that Rome is already too large as an empire, and he didn't want to be included in whatever trouble Rome would get in.

Keep those guesses on Japan's secret admirer coming in!


	5. Five Golden Rings

_**Five Golden Rings**_

Japan observed the three sticky notes and the embroidered cloth she had collected, trying to identify the handwriting. It had been too elegant for America, and a bit too linear to be England's. She sighs, she isn't familiar with the handwriting at all.

The rest of Japan's meetings took place in the afternoon, which gives her a bit more of time to investigate her admirer's identity. Thanks to Greece's guess, she had eliminated the female nations. But with still very limited clues, her investigation was soon put to a close as she passed time by catching up on her anime.

As the credits of the last anime she had been watching rolled, several knocks echoed on her door.

"Room service!" Said a man with a strange French accent. She knew it was French but something seemed off.

Japan closes her laptop and walks to the door, but doesn't open it. She told the man, "I didn't order room service."

"This is Sakura Honda's room, right?" The man clarifies.

"It is," answered Japan, confused.

"Then this is for you," he declared. "I would leave it right here, but it might get cold!"

Japan opens the door. A tall man in a white service uniform enters the room with tray in his arms. He puts it on the small dining table near the kitchenette.

On the tray sat a pyramid of donuts. Beside the 5 layered, donut pyramid was a cup of fresh green tea with the now familiar sticky note on it.

 _"I hope it's up to your tastes. :) -S."_

Japan hesitantly takes a sip of the green tea. She smiled once she tasted that it was indeed freshly brewed from leaves. She puts the cup down and takes a bite of a donut. Her eyes widened once she realized it was a mochi rice cake, shaped like a donut.

She smiled fondly. Whoever this "S" was, they sure did a lot of asking to know what her favorites were.

Later, after another World Meeting was concluded, everyone stayed in their seats for the drawing of recipients for the exchanging of gifts. Once England made his way to her, the top hat upturned and with pieces of paper inside, she asked the blonde, "Are we doing human names this time?"

"Yes, it was actually Germany who suggested it," England replied, shaking his head. "Although, I have no idea why."

Japan picked a piece of paper from the hat. She smiled once recognizing the name, it would be quite easy finding a gift for him since they hung out from time to time.

* * *

Is Japan's recipient for the Christmas Party "S"? Find out in the next chapters!

Omg, sorry! I wasn't able to upload this on time! You guys have no idea how much I've gone through yesterday! Between slipping then injuring myself and getting almost hit by a car, me and my friends had to walk since there was no jeep or taxi yesterday because of the tons of tourists! ^^'


	6. Six Geese-a-Laying

_**Six Geese-A-Laying**_

Japan fiddled with the small, handpainted goose phone charm that was attached to her phone. She checked her list again. With the initial he had given her, the list was narrowed down to 22. A lot but still a good start.

But another problem was she also had to include the human names too. She sighed, "My age's catching up to me..."

Taiwan smiled, "Cheer up! If someone out there thinks you're important enough to be given 12 gifts, then he's worth the trouble! And also, it kinda gives off a sense of mystery to him."

Japan knew that very well. The sixth gift was sneaked into her bag amidst the chaos of Denmark screaming who he picked yesterday. Well, whoever he was, he wanted things to be done as quickly as they could have. It was a pleasant surprise this morning.

"Anyway," Taiwan said, changing the subject. "This is a nice place, have you been here before?"

Japan shook her head, "Prussia-kun regularly calls the former Axis for a small reunion."

Taiwan frowned, "He still hasn't bought me a new camera."

"I'll give it to you later," Prussia joins into the conversation. Taiwan pouted, "You better!"

Taiwan stood up to give Prussia a spot. She smiles at Japan, "I'll just tell sensei you won't be able to join us for lunch."

"Thank you, Taiwan-chan," Japan says before Germany joins them. He puts down a tray with his and his brother's orders. Japan takes a menu in between the salt and a napkin dispenser.

Germany sits beside Japan as his phone rings. He picks the call up as Italy's voice was heard shouting. "Oi, potato face! Help me and my _idiota_ brother here!"

"Chigi! _Fratello,_ please stop pulling your head away from mine, it's starting to hurt!"

Prussia snickered as Japan smiled. Germany sighs before standing up, "Their curls got tangled again."

"Bye West! Come back ASAP because I might just eat your order!" Prussia laughed as Germany exited the cafe, leaving Prussia and Japan alone.

A waiter took Japan's order as Prussia started sipping his coffee. Prussia asked about Japan's recent days and she told him about America who managed to win Romano over a poker game with Italy. Prussia's patience was miraculous as he just listened. The waiter with Japan's order arrived halfway through her story.

"So do you have any clues who your admirer is?" Prussia asked suddenly changing the subject. Japan blinked from the sudden change but answered anyway, "He sent my latest gift with an initial, "S"."

Prussia sipped the last of his coffee before saying, "If he's been giving you a steady stream of gifts, then he's worth the trouble alright."

Japan didn't give that much thought into Prussia's words but asked, "How would you know?"

The question gained a light blush from the albino, "I tried doing the 12 days of Christmas thing to Hungary and I got unawesomely beat up because she saw me delivering her fourth gift."

Japan chuckled, "Hungary-chan is indeed a strong character."

"Who do you suspect to be "S"?" Prussia asked, quickly changing the subject. Japan looked at her list before sliding it over to Prussia. He studied it for a few minutes before speaking again, "In my awesome opinion, you'd have a better chance with Switzerland and Sweden."

Japan thought back to the time she had some... pretty imaginative thoughts with Switzerland in it. It consisted of a _lederhosen,_ a dress, and dancing. She shook her head to clear her mind of the certain thought.

Then Sweden, she wasn't really that close with him as they were acquaintances. She hadn't formally met him, although she met him on occasions she was in Germany's house and Denmark came over, drunk and still asking for more beer from Germany then the tallest Nordic would drag him back to Copenhagen. She eliminated him from the list, remembering the "juicy" photos Hungary had sent her once.

"Earth to Japan! Oi, you still there shorty?" Called out Prussia, snapping Japan from her thoughts. Japan blushed a bit from the nickname but nodded nonetheless.

The two noticed Germany, Italy and Romano outside. Italy was currently trying to push Romano off him as the older Italian caught him in a hug.

Prussia asked her, "Were you expecting someone else? An awesome crush?"

Japan nodded but then frowned in dismay, "It has been a really long time ago, back when I was a young nation myself."

He smiled at her, "Don't worry, you'll find out who "S" is sooner or later."

* * *

Longer chapters ftw!

 _ **Chapter Notes:**_

Idiota (It.) - stupid, idiot

Fratello (It.) - Brother

Lederhosen (Gr.) - are breeches made of leather they may be either short or knee-length

"Prussia asked about Japan's recent days and she told him about America who managed to win Romano over a poker game with Italy." - This is a reference to one of my favorite fanfics of all time, _**Bets & Bribes**_ by **_rajikka_**.


	7. Seven Swans-a-Swimming

Seven Swans-A-Swimming

"Anymore gifts from him?" China asked, approaching Japan after another G8 meeting. Japan said, "I don't know what you are talking about, China-kun."

China rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, "Like I couldn't hear you and Taiwan talking about your gifts-aru."

Japan smiled before shaking her head. China asked, "Do you know who he is?"

"I would prefer to take this conversation elsewhere," Japan said as Russia started approaching them, with another one of those creepy smiles. China saw the tall nation approaching and quickly changed the subject, "Do you have a formal dress yet Japan?"

Japan shook her head, nervously. He laughed nervously, "Why don't we go with the others to find fitting clothes?"

"We should," She said, just before Russia put his hand on the female nation's shoulder. Japan froze up and Russia smiled wider (if that was even possible), " _Zdravstvuyte_ , Japan and China!"

"He-Hello too, Mr. Russia," she nervously greeted back. Russia smiles contentedly in response. He asks, "Can I join you two in wherever you are going?"

China sweats a bit, "Aren't you going to go with your sisters?" Russia still keeps the smile on his face as he replies, "Ukraine and Belarus are with their friends and I can't find Prussia anywhere."

Japan and China look nervously at each other as Russia waits for their approval. As silence passes, Russia claps his hands, "Well, it's decided! I'll go with you two!"

China was about to protest before Russia gave him a dark look. He quickly changed his mind, "Sure you can! Let us just call the other Asians to let them, uh, know."

Russia shook his head, "I'd like it as a surprise."

* * *

"How did you two get him on us?" whispered South Korea to Japan. She whispered back, "He just approached us."

Both of them looked towards Russia and North Korea as they had a "pleasant" conversation. Well, if talking about nuclear weapons was pleasant for them. For them it was kind of, while for the others, it was just weird. Japan sighed as South Korea shook his head. South Korea left the aisle, going off to bother China instead.

"Look Japan! This might suit you!" Taiwan said, pulling a dress from the racks. Japan shook her head, "It has too much cleavage showing."

"Taiwan, hurry up. We still have to eat lunch," Vietnam said, peering from the other aisle "Hang on! I've got the perfect dress here!"

She pulled out a simple pink tinted dress, with burgundy collar and waist ribbon. It had a second layer of flower-patterned lace under the first layer. It had a matching ribbon hairpin clipped on.

Japan smiled lightly, "I suppose this works as well."

"Yay! Now let's find a dress for Viet!" Taiwan cheered. Vietnam shook her head, "No."

They crossed over to the other aisle, Japan trailing behind Taiwan. When the younger female looked over her shoulder, she hadn't seen the elder lady. She peered to the other aisle. Japan wasn't there as well.

Vietnam was looking over the selection of blouses when Taiwan approached her with a nervous laugh. "I might have lost Japan."

" _You what?!"_

* * *

"Miss Japan!" Liechtenstein called out. Japan turned around. "Hello, Liech."

"Are you also shopping for the Christmas Ball?" The blonde asked. Japan nodded, "Yes, but I lost Vietnam-chan and Taiwan-chan."

The younger nation nodded knowingly, "Would you like to go with me and Big Brother instead?"Switzerland was studying the brand and prices of the watches when the girls found him.

"Hello, Japan," Switzerland greeted. Japan waved. "I was not expecting to see you here today," he commented.

"I got lost, this store reminds me of the America-kun has at his place," Japan said. Switzerland cringed, "Don't remind me."

Japan's phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Japan! Where are you!?" China's voice screamed, making the Nipponese pull the phone from her ear. She hears some sounds of slaps and other screams in Chinese before Taiwan's voice came through. "Japan, are you okay?!"

" _Hai,_ I just ran into Switzerland and Liechtenstein," she replied. A sigh was heard from the receiver, "Anyway, we finished shopping and I got you the dress from earlier."

" _Arigato_ ," Japan replied. The call was promptly ended. She stared at the phone's screen questioningly.

"Do you want to join us at the skating rink after this?" Liechtenstein asked. Japan nodded almost instantly. "Yes, I was actually looking forward to skating."

Switzerland raised an eyebrow from how eager the Asian was. Nevertheless, he made his way to the counter and paid for the dress Liechtenstein picked out for herself and a neat tuxedo for her brother. He met with the ladies outside the huge clothing shop (At least he could actually remember where the exit was, unlike the time he got stuck in a Wal-mart overnight when Prussia mislead him. It was not a pretty shooting session for the albino, with him being the moving target) who had seemed extremely eager. The trio walked to the outdoor skating rink France suggested to Liechtenstein in one of their conversations (Switzerland's fingers twitched at that, but he managed to keep in control… _somehow_ ).

It was Japan who paid for their ice skates, no matter how much Switzerland insisted he'd be the one to pay. As they got to the ice, Japan was (mentally) replaying how to do several jumps she'd seen. Liechtenstein carefully walked, making sure to distribute her weight equally. Switzerland, meanwhile, was trying not to fall over, not used to skating. The Swiss clumsily skated, Japan supporting him at first.

"I can do it myself!" he said, breaking away from the lady's grasp. She raised an eyebrow but stayed where she was, anyway. Switzerland barely made it three feet before he clinged to a tree, to prevent himself from falling over. Liechtenstein approached the brunette, "He does have the looks and personality, but it's not really the same…"

"I agree," Japan said, "He needs more practice."

The staff of the rink made everyone get off the ice for a "special Christmas display" as they had called it. Half an hour has passed and Switzerland was beginning to get impatient. "What are we even waiting for?"

The blonde's question was immediately answered as a blur of pure white descended from the clear skies. Japan was snapping photos of seemingly unreal, picturesque scene. Seven swans had flown down, people being amazed by the beautiful scene infront of them. One of the staff lightly tapped Japan on the shoulder, "Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Someone had wanted to give this to you, ma'am," the scrawny boy said, handing her a folded piece of paper. Japan opened it, to find the familiar handwriting.

" _On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave me…"_

* * *

I actually forgot to upload the previous chapter yesterday because I got busy with reviewing for exams! ~ I hope you guys are still enjoying this though! Anyway... I totally did not expect myself to write a chapter with ice skating. If you guys know what I'm talking about, let's be shipping trash together. ^-^

 _ **Chapter Notes:**_

Zdravstvuyte (Rus.) - Hello

Hai (Jp.) - Yes

Arigato (Jp.) - Thank you


	8. Eight Maids-a-Milking

_**Eight Maids-A-Milking**_

Japan waited behind Hong Kong as he knocked on the door for around 5 minutes.

Hong Kong had been invited over by Iceland to the room which all the Nordics shared. And with the silver-haired nation's insistence, Japan had tagged along. All of the country meetings have been cut to half-days since yesterday to allow the countries to pick out their formal wear for the Christmas Ball slash Party that France was hosting this year. The afternoon was still young so Hong Kong and Japan decided to go over to the Nordics.

The door was later opened by Finland who was wearing a fuzzy sweater. He smiled at the two Asians, "Glad to see you both! The others are by the fireplace playing poker!"

Japan bowed as Hong Kong did a casual wave. Finland let them in as they could see the rest of the nations at the table, playing poker. There were Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, America, and Prussia who were focused intently on the cards. Mr. Puffin and Hanatamago were curled up near the fireplace. Norway was sitted on the couch, reading a book. England, too, was there, as he was also reading a worn-out book. The Asian woman made her way to the couch and greeted England with a bow.

"Good afternoon, England-kun."

"Good afternoon, too, Japan. Please take a sit."

Japan sat beside England, who was scribbling something on the book. She took out her camera from the pockets of her red coat as she scrolled through the pictures of the swans she got yesterday, wishing she could've gotten more shots.

"Those are beautiful swans," commented England, leaning over to see Japan's camera screen clearer. Japan smiled, as she continued to go over the pictures, "Indeed they are."

"I wish I could've gotten more pictures though," Japan spoke. England was nodded then he turned to talk to Norway. Japan snapped some pictures of the beautifully decorated room, from the Christmas tree to the men playing cards at the table.

"You're quite a photographer, aren't you?"

Japan turned to Norway who stared at her with a blank gaze. She nodded, thankful she swapped the SD card with a blank one, otherwise...

"What pictures do you have there?" Norway asked. Japan scrolled through the pictures, "I have pictures on scenic spots, daily life, and natural life."

A sudden crash from the table bought the three quiet nations' attention to it. Prussia pointed at Denmark, "No fair! You've had royal flushes for the last two games! I'm gonna go broke!"

"Haha! I guess today's my lucky day!" Denmark said, pulling the pile of cash closer to him. Prussia got up and tackled the blonde, pushing everyone else to chaos. Norway, England and Japan looked at each other with a nod.

* * *

"I honestly don't know how the idiot manages to bet all of his money," England sighed. Japan trailed off, "It's Germany's money…"

"Idiots will be always idiots…" Norway sighed. The three entered a restaurant around the corner. They had a fantastic dinner and Japan found a new friend who's Norway. The trio took several selfies together, courtesy of Japan. The Asian asked the two blondes permissions' before posting it to HetaBook.

They parted ways for the night and when Japan arrived at her room, she had found everything more neat than she had left it this afternoon. The bedsheets were replaced by a warmer comforter. The dress Taiwan had bought her was still on the bed, and her bags were moved to on top of the bed. There was a vase of freshly picked roses on top of the table near the kitchenette. The scent of roses in the room was noticeable but not overwhelming. She checked the bathroom, to find new towels and a change of tissue paper.

On the table, a plain white envelope sat there. Japan walked over to the table and opened it.

" _Follow the trail of purple rose petals."_

* * *

This chapter is (kinda) dedicated to one of my favorite people on YouTube who release Hetaloid videos, Cheerful Liar. Her previous pen name was PanEngWay Trio... so yeah.

Anyway! Keep guessing who Japan's admirer is! Reviews motivate me to not to die since my History exams are tomorrow and I have both Ancient Greece and Rome in the pointers(which might end up with me kinda dying).


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

_**Nine Ladies Dancing**_

"A purple rose?" Monaco questioned. Japan nodded, "What does it mean?"

The blonde put her free hand on her chin, the other one holding her cards. "I do believe it means first love, fascination, and adoration."

Both girls put their hand of cards down as they waited for the other female nations to arrive.

It was common for the female nations hang out every once in a while and just be girls. They would usually avoid the topic of politics and anything that involved with them being nations. Their topics would range from music, clothes, new recipes, and anything that would be normal enough for women.

"Why do you ask?" The European said, collecting the cards and shuffling them. Japan explained the gifts and the letter from yesterday. Monaco's attention was full on her story.

"That's so sweet of him," she commented, reshuffling the cards as they saw Ukraine and Belarus approaching the table they reserved for the night.

Ukraine smiled brightly at them, "Good evening, Monaco and Japan."

Belarus muttered a greeting, "Hi."

Japan waved as Monaco nodded. The sisters took their seat. The four played a friendly round of poker as they waited for the others to arrive. A waitress arrived with some drinks and several appetizers a few minutes later.

Hungary, Czech, and Liechtenstein arrived a few minutes later, followed by Taiwan and Vietnam. Belgium, Seychelles, and Wy arrived a tad bit later.

"All right! Let's order some food first!" Seychelles suggested. They ordered dinner and had some pleasant conversations while eating.

They ordered cake afterwards and Taiwan bought up the subject of Japan's gifts. The Asian had a blush rise on her face.

"Oh!" The older women looked towards Wy who seemed to remember something. She pulled a white envelope out of her _bilby_ -shaped bag.

The girls passed it until it got to Japan who was looking extremely anxious. Taiwan, who sat next to her, gave her a reassuring squeeze on the arm. The rest of the ladies, leaned in, interested.

Japan opened the envelope.

" _On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…"_

Right as Japan read it out loud, the ecstatic strum of guitar rippled through the dining area. All the patrons of the restaurant, including the ladies, looked at the source. There were three men, who wore suits, fedoras, gloves and carnival masks, which looked suspiciously familiar. One of the men had a guitar.

The man started to play a lively dance song as his companions strode over to the ladies. The man with the red mask went over to Japan and let out a gloved hand, asking for a dance.

Japan cautiously put her hand in the man's outstretched palm. She was pulled into a Viennese Waltz. She was lost in the rhythm, but she soon remembered the steps as she and her dance partner got into the normal tempo for the dance.

As they were halfway through the song, she was escorted back to her seat as Taiwan was the next one to be offered a dance. The other man, who wore a blue mask, had also finished dancing with Belarus and was now escorting Ukraine to the dance floor. The Eastern European lady had looked murderous.

After every female nation had been danced, the three men rushed around the table, giving tulips for each of the girls. They bowed and quickly exited the restaurant. The patrons and staff clapped while the personifications were still shocked.

* * *

Yay! We're almost near the end! The meaning of purple roses were explained to us by Monaco... so anymore guesses? (I kinda feel bad for not writing a chapter with Netherlands making a cameo that makes the story go forward...)

 _ **Chapter Notes:**_

Bilby - rabbit-bandicoots, pretty cute in my opinion

Viennese Waltz - Unlike the modern waltz which is relatively slow (90 bpm), this one is danced at a quicker tempo(180 bpm from what Wikipedia says).

 _ **Special Thanks:**_

I was supposed to do this at the last chapter but I seriously can't help myself. Thank you **pastaadict** and **KittyMagician** for favoriting(Lol whut) this story! Thank you **pastaadict** , **mssunnymuffins** , **SakurAndrea** , and **KittyMagician** for following this story! Anyhow, I'll be answering two reviews here:

 **pastaaddict** : First of all, let me say thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me! Secondly, I'm sorry, but your guess on Denmark is incorrect, but I'll give you a gold star for trying!

 **mssunnymuffins** : Thank you! The plush with the pear was actually an idea while I was on a writer's block, so it's honestly not one of my good chapters I've written so far.


	10. Ten Lords-a-Leaping

_**Tens Lords Are Leaping**_

Despite her aching muscles asking her to rest, not used to dancing, Japan rolled around in her bed, unable to sleep at all. She later just resorted to staring at the wall of her room. Sunrise soon came as she still lied in bed, eyes finally drooping…

Only to be disturbed by a rather heavy knock.

She lightly groaned and forced herself to get up. She swung the door open, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you as well, Japan," England greeted, before noticing Japan's tired eyes. "Am I disturbing you or something?"

"Not really," she yawned. England looked unconvinced. Japan moved from the doorway, "Please come in."

England entered the room and closed the door as Japan went to the kitchenette. "Would you like coffee?"

England shook his, "Thank you, but no."

Japan shrugged, "Suit yourself."

She went to the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of the warm beverage as England made himself comfortable on the couch. Japan came back later, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She sat down on the other end of the couch. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I found this in front of your door earlier," England said, handing her a small rectangular box. Japan blinked, accepting it. She took a sip of the coffee before staring at the checkered coat of the box, along with the brown ribbon.

"I have a guess on who your secret admirer may be," England said, looking at her.

"Prussia."

Japan raised an eyebrow. England explained his theory, "It makes sense. He wouldn't been able to send all your gifts without connections, especially on the third day. France would've helped him!"

The Asian sipped her coffee before speaking, "What if it isn't him?"

"How?"

"He told me that he tried to do the 12 Days of Christmas to Hungary, and he got beat up," Japan told him, fiddling with the brown ribbon on the box. England hummed.

"When are you going to open your gift?" England asked, noticing Japan had already finished her coffee but still hasn't opened the box. She sighed.

"I'm kind of scared."

"Why?"

"I… just…"

England gives the brunette a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You don't have to reciprocate anything."

This gives Japan a bit of a confidence boost as she carefully pulls the ribbon. She removes the lid, only to find a seemingly real camellia hair comb. The leaves were a dark red, with its center a vibrant yellow. Two leaves came from under it. At the lid of the box, in the neat print, a message was written.

" _You are a strong but fragile flower, like a tsubaki flower as you would call it."_

" _Tsubaki_ … camellia, correct?" England said, furrowing his eyebrows. Japan nodded, before carefully picking up the flower hair comb. The petals were alive, as if they were freshly picked.

England touched the petals. "I can confirm that this is more or less alive."

Japan smiled fondly, caressing the petals. "This is a nice gift."

"Do you have any guesses?" the blonde asked. The lady nodded, "I was thinking of Switzerland…"

"He doesn't seem like the romantic type," England said. He shook his head, "Unfortunately, I cannot think of any other people who have their name beginning with S."

"It's alright," Japan said. England hummed before coming up with an idea, "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure, let me just change," she said, gesturing to her pajamas. England nodded before exiting the room.

* * *

Two more days to Christmas and two more days until this all finishes! Makes me sad but it's also very fulfilling as well (Like Yuri on Ice...) but every end means a new beginning!

 _ **Chapter Notes:**_

Tsubaki - also called as camellia, means love in Japanese flower language (I'm gonna admit that I took inspiration from the comic YandereDev featured on his blog, "Tsubaki")


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

_**Eleven Pipers Piping**_

The gloves he wore started to get on his nerves. They were unusually itchy. He chews his lip anxiously. This is finally it, her main and grandest gift yet. He had thought this over and over again and consulted his family. All of them had said that this was unusual yet romantic of him to do. Duh, why did he think of this in the first place?

France comes up to him and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. He smiles at him, " _Mon ami_ , I assure you she'll love it!" The encouragement doesn't calm him down whatsoever, it merely just makes his more nervous. He gives him a small pat on the back, careful not to mess up his suit, "I'm sure of it!"

He better be, or else he'd owe him a lot. He had only needed small help with getting his gifts through to her. His friends were somehow happy for him that someone caught his heart after thousands of years again. But as much as they wanted to help, they'd probably just mess it up.

The Baltics starts their round of songs as he knew it was only a few minutes. He fixes his top hat. On his brother's insistence, he added a cape, hat, and mask to the suit. He frowned to himself. The mask kept his identity, but he didn't like it. No matter how he insisted that she'd easily figure it out, his brothers were pretty damn insistent and he ended up wearing it anyway.

Mostly, he felt very nervous about his, and the smaller half was anxious to see her reaction to all of this. He simply wanted to get this over with. He likes the songs the band of personifications played, it reminds him of the traditions he does during this times. His head lightly bobs from side to side as the Baltics sang, "Jingle Bells."

"I see the Asians!" France shouts, giving the signal for the band and the special police.

He doesn't even notice the crowd making a way for him. Maybe it's the swirling emotions or seeing her in the lovely dress Taiwan picked for her. A smile creeps up his face seeing the flower hair comb. He definitely was getting more nervous as the minutes ticked away to midnight.

Japan is walking alongside Taiwan who excitedly points to the decorations. She nods along but her attention is more on the band. Both ladies are amazed at how everything was put into perfect places. Both of them are focused on different things but the songs make them bob their heads to the beat. The way she would smile whenever Taiwan or China would point out something made his stomach do somersaults. However, he wished that those smiles were directed to him.

Denmark makes his way over to his fellow nation, "How're you holding up?"

He shot him a rude hand gesture, not keen on talking. Denmark frowned, "Ouch."

He shook his head, before smiling and telling him in Danish, "Anyway, remember; deep breaths."

It does nothing to alleviate the ever-rising feeling of anxiousness.

France had taken care of the path of roses, as the nations had long ago decided it was part of their nation powers that the blonde could _magically_ conjure roses from nowhere. There was a path of neatly arranged purple rose petals leading to the balcony, making a path for Japan. There was already a bouquet of white heathers, lavender and red roses, and peonies waiting there.

France was more than happy to help his fellow nation pick out flowers for the bouquet, being the nation of love after all.

The clock signified it was midnight.

A cold but gentle wind made its way throughout the room.

It was time.

* * *

Yay! We get to see S's own view of stuff! I kinda gave it away (at least in my mind, I think so). Keep guessing! If we get a single correct guess, then I'll be writing an extra!

Holy crab sticks! I wasn't expecting to get over 500 views after I uploaded the ninth and tenth chapter! Thank you everyone for reading this!

 _ **Chapter Notes:**_

Mon ami (Fr.) - My friend

 _The symbolism of the flowers will be explained in the next chapter, but feel free to bet your guesses._


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

_**Twelve Drummers Drumming**_

Japan had finished putting on her dress and delicately put on the camellia hairclip. She took the present for her picked recipient and rides the elevator to arrive at the floor where the ball was to be held. On the way, she had caught up with Netherlands and Belgium. She had given Japan a hug and Netherlands gave her a pat on the head. The trio decided to walk together to the ballroom.

"You look so cute in your dress, Japan!" complimented Belgium as Japan responded with a smile. "Thank you."

Italy catches up to her and compliments her on the dress. Japan says a thank you. They talk about the decor of the place and the food the staff are putting into the room. She later asks about Prussia and he answers that the albino is hiding from Hungary, again. She notes it.

Japan goes to the rest of Asians who were caroling. Pakistan and India make an excellent duo with their own instruments. The micronations, too, are joining in by dancing jovially to the songs. The grandfather clock in the hall dinged, signifying it was an hour before midnight. Belgium noticed that Japan had started to look tense.

"Japan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be nervous! Act like this is like a romance novel coming to life!" Belgium said, holding both Japan's hands in her own. The smaller woman blinked. "Okay?"

"Yep! Don't be scared!" Belgium reminded her, a bright grin on her face. The doors the ballroom opened, prompting everyone to go in. Belgium gave Japan a pep talk until America happened to pass the ladies.

"Hey Japan! Looking cute in that dress!"

Japan nodded, "You look neat as well, America-kun."

"Thanks, dude! That clip's awesome!" America complemented, noticing the camellia hair comb. Japan corrected him, "It is a hair comb."

"Yeah, whateves, there can't be that many hair accessories for girls, is there?" Japan and Belgium shook their heads. America blinked, "So there's a lot?"

"You have no idea," Netherlands said, shaking his head. America waved at him, "Hey-o!"

"Japan, there you are!" the four nations in conversation turned to Taiwan. She grinned, "We're supposed to go to our table now!"

The Nipponese bid goodbye and she, along with Taiwan went to meet the other East Asians. They met up with China, South Korea, North Korea, Macau, and Hong Kong. South Korea, wanting to go inside already, pulled China and North Korea inside, the other Asians following suit.

They were amazed by the grandeur placement of the decor. As they walked, Hong Kong lightly nudged Japan. "Look."

The younger male pointed to their right and Japan immediately saw the trail of purple rose petals. She quickly bid them an "I have to do something," before going off and following the trail that led to the balcony. She arrived there to find a table with some beverages, several chairs, and Christmas decors. She was to sigh in disappointment, not before she felt a presence behind her.

She took a deep breath in and turned around. There in front of her, stood a man in a tuxedo. He wore a deep blue undershirt with a blue tie. He also wore white gloves and a top hat, along with a blue mask. The mask was simple, it being only a plain blue with blue feathers to the top of it. She could see the man's pale cheeks tinted with a cherry pink.

Japan barely managed to get a greeting out, "H-Hello…"

The man clad in the neatly pressed tuxedo merely nodded, the mask obscuring most of his face, but Japan could still see red-tinted glow of his cheeks. He took her hand and placed a feathery kiss on her knuckles which made her blush. He straightened his back and positioned himself in the closed position. He gingerly put his arm at her shoulder blade as she went along, putting her hand on his shoulder. Both could hear the light dance music from the Baltic band which somehow was in the correct timing for the waltz.

They danced for several more rounds of dance songs. Long after, the mysterious man gestured to his mask. Japan was confused, "Do you want me to take it off?"

He nodded and gestured to her eyes. "…with my eyes closed?"

He nodded once again. Japan took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the man's gentle hold guide her hand to his mask. She took hold of it as the man's tender hold disappeared. A few seconds of cloth being rustled and the sound of elastic gently bring drawn back was heard. She had barely heard the quiet whisper. "Pull."

She gently pulled the mask from his face and opened her eyes.

"Hello."

"I…" Japan took a shaky breath.

"Hm?"

"I don't get it…"

"What is it?" He allows a gentle smile on his face.

"I don't get it, how are you "S"?" Japan asked, extremely bewildered.

"You never asked me my human name which is Sigurd Thomassen," Norway explained. Japan pouted, "You were never big in my list."

"I guess I did a good job of hiding my identity, correct?" Norway asked. Japan nodded but smiled anyways. Of course, she had suspected the Nordic when the initial hadn't arrived. But she immediately removed him from the list once he had given the initial. Norway sat her down on some conveniently placed chairs on the balcony. She passed her a glass of water to which she accepted happily. "Who did you suspect anyway?"

"My prime suspicion was Switzerland but England also suspected Prussia," she told him. She shivered a bit, her dress being sleeveless and all. Norway scooted over and took off his cape and wrapped it around the Asian. She flushed but she said thank you in Japanese.

Norway scrunched his nose, "I cannot imagine Switzerland nor Prussia doing that."

She silently nodded, leaning a bit more into the Norwegian. She took note of strong scent of coffee which surrounded him. They sat in silence for a few more moments before Japan asked to go inside, the cape unable to keep her warm any longer. Before they completely left, Norway remembered the bouquet and quickly rushed over to the almost forgotten flowers. He gave them to her, smiling himself once Japan's face lit up with a corresponding blush and smile.

They entered the ballroom as France was asking everyone to sit down in their assigned seats for the exchange gift. They parted but Norway promised they'd hang out afterwards. When Japan was walking to her seat, she almost got tackled by Prussia, who was running like a madman. Fortunately, she had sidestepped him in time and he rammed his face into some poor nation's torso, the poor nation in question being Netherlands. The tall Dutch man glared at him but Prussia just thanked him for not allowing his (awesome) face to be rammed into a wall (ignoring the eye roll from both Japan and Netherlands).

The albino had noticed the bouquet and all traces of pain had dissipated. "Did you find out who your awesome secret admirer is?!"

Japan nodded, "It was Norway."

Prussia raised an eyebrow, "I don't have the ability to think of him as romantic!"

Japan chuckled but they parted ways as France asked everyone to sit down the umpteenth time. Once she had sat down between Taiwan and Macau, the East Asian table had gone up in chaos. After several more minutes of restraining China, everyone was finally ready.

" _Tres bien_! We'll be doing it by table starting with the North American Table!"

People went around and when it got to the Western European table, Japan felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Spain who had a bright smile on his face and was holding a red and green gift bag. " _Feliz Navidad, Hapon!_ I asked Netherlands a bit and he told me you liked gardening so I got you a garden trowel and several flower seeds there and a tomato plant starter!"

Japan smiled politely, "Thank you, Spain-kun."

Soon the East Asian table was called to give their gifts to their picked recipients.

" _メリークリスマス_ , Switzerland-kun!" Japan greeted, handing him her gift which was in a gift bag. Switzerland nodded, asking, "What is this?"

"I asked Liech and I decided to give you a new jacket," she answered. Switzerland did a small smile, " _Danke._ "

The festivities soon ended at four am, with several nations passed out from drinking. However, both Japan and Norway left at 1:30 am, right after a drunken Austria had started to strip. As they walked back in silence, Japan had been meaning to ask some things.

"I am still confused about the ninth day."

Norway flinched, "I had to ask the idiot trio to help since France saw me having a panic attack."

Japan raised an eyebrow, "I could never imagine that."

They arrived at her room's door. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes. Um, could you turn around real quick? Japan asked, her face flushing. Norway raised an eyebrow but he did as he was told. He felt arms wrap around him, pulling in him for a hug.

" _Thank you."_

* * *

Hooookay, I kinda took inspiration from my best friend and nephew since they like each other, and they really did remind me of Japan and Norway tbh. Since they're both really shy and stuff. My quota for this finishing chapter was 1,200 words and hooray that I've surpassed that. Thank you to everyone who read this far!

I bet no one was expecting Norway!

(I'm not going into the details of the dynamics of this pair since me and my family gonna be busy preparing for Christmas. I find them both shy when it comes to showing affection in public, but in my headcanon, Norway can be really sweet when it's just him and his special one.) _  
 **Chapter Notes:**  
_

Tres bien (Fr.) - Very good

Feliz Navidad, Hapon! (Sp.) - Merry Christmas, Japan!

メリークリスマス (Jp.) (Read as: meriikurisumasu) - Merry Christmas

Danke (Ger.) - Thank you

White heathers, lavander and red roses, and peonies - A wish come true, first love, true love, happiness

 _ **Special Thanks:**_

Thank you everyone for reading this far! I would like to express my deepest thanks to: **BlackChain96** , **KittyMagic** , **SakurAndrea** , **mssunnymuffins** , **pastaadict** , **ElricGurl the Hetalian** , and **BlackWolf96**. I wish every one of those who read, favorited, and reviewed on this story a _**Merry Christmas**_ and a **_Less Sucky New Year_**!


End file.
